


coalesce

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Jonghyun decides on a horror movie just so they can squish up in between the two of their boyfriends, hand caught in each of theirs and kisses pressed to cheeks before the movie begins.





	coalesce

“Jinki, I’m  _nervous_.”

Jonghyun’s whining again - not a good sign. When Jinki looks over at his boyfriend, they’re pouting, lips pushed out partially as a sign to show how upset they are, but mostly in a silent plea for a kiss. “Why are you nervous, love?”

“ _Jinki!_  You  _know_ why!” And yeah, he does, but Jonghyun is so  _cute_  when they’re like this, nervous and flustered and excited.

Instead of teasing Jonghyun any longer, Jinki just comes over to part Jonghyun’s legs and stand between them, dipping down to kiss their forehead and then their pouty lips. “Don’t be nervous, Jonghyunnie. Tae likes you, you know that.”

“But what if I’m not cute enough?  _Nervous_ , Jinki.”

“Don’t be nervous, baby. Fae will think you’re cute no matter what. You could wear a garbage bag and fae would look at you like you hung the stars.” And that’s honestly not even that much of an exaggeration. The way Taemin looks at Jonghyun when they’re busy doing their homework is utterly enamoured even through their laptop screen. It’s adorable, how soft they are for each other, how nervous Jonghyun is even though they’ve been dating Taemin for months now.

“Just nervous because fae’ll actually  _be_  here.”

“I know, Jonghyunnie, and I’m sure fae are too. When are fae coming anyway?”

“Soon, I think fae said fae’d be here at like…four?”

“It’s 3:50, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun’s eyes widen almost comically and they pat at Jinki’s chest until he moves away, and Jinki watches in fond amusement as Jonghyun goes over to the mirror, playing with their hair and checking every inch of their face. It’s clear they’re still nervous, and it’s honestly adorable of them to be this flustered over meeting someone that they’ve skyped with and phoned and texted every day for the past few months.

“It’s not even like you’ll do anything different, Jonghyunnie. It’s just dinner and a movie, remember? We do those all the time. And Tae’s seen you when you’ve just woken up and after you cried and when you were sick, so-”

“But that’s  _different!_  Just…I really want fae to like me.”

“Fae will. Fae  _do_. Taemin’s your  _boyfriend_ , Jonghyunnie. For several months, at that.”

“I know…just…I want this to be perfect, I guess.”

“And it will be, baby. Just calm down, okay? Breathe for me.”

“ _Am_  breathing,” Jonghyun mumbles, petulant. But they don’t look like they’re panicking anymore, and when they smile through the mirror at Jinki, they’re visibly calmer.

But then the doorbell rings, and Jonghyun freezes up again. They spin around to look at Jinki, and their hands are trembling now even as a giddy, nervous smile curves up their lips. “Jonghyunnie,” Jinki prompts, “aren’t you going to get the door? It’s cold outside.”

“I  _can’t!_ ”

Jinki doesn’t bother arguing with Jonghyun anymore, just goes over to squeeze Jonghyun’s hand just once before going to the front door to open it. Almost as soon as he does, Taemin comes blustering in with the wind, bundled up under a hat and scarf. Fae look adorable like this, cheeks and nose red from the cold, and once the door is shut behind them both, Taemin shrugs off faer coat and hat and scarf, looking around curiously and  _beaming_  when Jonghyun finally peeps out of their and Jinki’s bedroom.

“Jonghyunnie,” Fae say, and Jinki can’t  _help_  smiling at the way Jonghyun flutters across the room, first to Taemin and then away to take faer winter clothes away, back to Taemin to touch faer cheeks and then to the kitchen. When they come back, they have a mug cradled in their hands that they give to Taemin, and Taemin is matching Jinki’s enamoured grin as they both watch Jonghyun’s nervous movements.

“Jonghyunnie, you didn’t even say hi to me yet.” Taemin sounds amused, and Jonghyun finally stops their fluttering to smile shyly over at Taemin.

“Hi, Taeminnie,” they mumble. Taemin waves with faer free hand, giggling at the way Jonghyun comes closer, more slowly now, to wrap their arms around faer neck and hug fae tight. The way they breathe Taemin in is clearly audible, and it’s adorable, the way they melt into Taemin so easily.

“Hi, Jonghyunnie. And hi, Jinki.”

“Hey, Taem. Glad you made it over safe. Are you hungry yet?”

“A little, yeah. I brought some money, if…”

“No!” Jonghyun jerks back, pouting up at Taemin and then averting their gaze like they’re afraid to look up at fae for too long. “Wanted to eat with you. I…I wanted to cook dinner with you. We could make pizza. Or…whatever you want. Just…really wanted to make dinner with you.”

“I’d like that. I…” Taemin glances at Jinki, then back to Jonghyun as fae whisper, “I’d like to kiss you, if that’s what you want too.”

Jonghyun’s legs actually buckle at Taemin’s words, and they nod eagerly. “Please.”

Taemin looks like there’s something fae want to say, but fae just smile down at Jonghyun and gently, carefully cup their cheeks in faer hands so fae can draw them up for a soft, sweet kiss. It should be weird, watching them kiss, but all Jinki feels now is fondness, for the way Jonghyun melts so easily into Taemin’s gentle embrace, for how carefully Taemin is holding them, for how flustered and soft Jonghyun’s smile is when they finally stop standing on their tiptoes.

“You’re so cute, baby,” Taemin murmurs, “so cute for me.”

Even as Taemin says it, Jinki knows what Jonghyun’s reaction is going to be, so their whine and the way they sway closer doesn’t surprise him at all. Taemin seems a little startled though, but fae go with it, stroking a hand down Jonghyun’s back and holding onto their waist. Fae make a pleased little sound, and when Jonghyun asks, all Taemin says is, “You  _are_  tiny.”

Before Jonghyun can get too flustered - because they’re edging on it already - Jinki coughs and steps forwards, touching Jonghyun’s lower back, just to ground them. “Movie, Jonghyunnie?”

“Oh…yeah. I…um. What movie do you want to watch? I couldn’t pick.”

“Anything you wanna watch, Jonghyunnie. I’m not picky at all.”

“ _Jinki_ ,” Jonghyun whines, turning to him with a pout on their lips, “Jinki, I can’t choose either.”

“How about we start dinner first? Didn’t you want to make pizzas? And we’ll start the movie while they’re in the oven.”

“Good idea, Jinx. Lead the way.”

Jinki does so, listening to the way Jonghyun chatters to Taemin about the ingredients they have (different cheeses and sauces and toppings and  _no pineapples_ ) and how glad they are that fae are finally here. They’re absolutely adorable, Jinki thinks, but instead of saying so, he glances over his shoulder to watch how Jonghyun and Taemin are practically touching as they make their pizzas. It feels like a strangely intimate moment, and Jinki almost turns back around, but then Jonghyun spins around with a slice of red pepper in their hand to feed to Jinki.

“It’s good, right?”

“Very, Jonghyunnie.” Jinki leans in to press a quick kiss to Jonghyun’s smiling lips before shooing them away to the fridge. “Did you offer Taeminnie a drink?”

“Oh! Taeminnie, do you want a drink?”

“No thanks, baby. How about a kiss instead?”

Jonghyun’s cheeks are just about as pink as their hair now, and they giggle as they flutter back to Taemin for a lingering kiss to faer lips. When they break away, they start giggling again, and they flee to Jinki’s side to bury their face in his neck. “You two are adorable,” Jinki can’t help saying, patting Jonghyun’s back soothingly.

“They are,” Taemin agrees. Fae come closer and lean against Jonghyun’s back, putting all of their extra weight onto Jinki and making him stumble back. “They’re  _super_  cute.”

“ _Stop_  it,” Jonghyun whines, even though they both know that Jonghyun doesn’t mind the doting and attention at all. “I’m  _hungry! Stop_  it!”

“We’ll stop if you give us kisses, Jonghyunnie.” Taemin’s voice sounds muffled, and when Jinki peeks over, he can see that fae are busy pressing soft kisses to the back of Jonghyun’s neck.

Jonghyun makes a few whiny noises before nodding a little. When Taemin and Jinki finally let them go, Jonghyun stands up on their toes to kiss first Jinki’s and then Taemin’s cheeks - their own cheeks are flushed pink, but they look  _happy_ , and Jinki’s heart is warm from the expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Come on, let’s finish these so we can watch the movie.”

“Taemin’s fault,” Jonghyun whines, “not mine!”

“Pizza, Jonghyunnie. Pizza, remember?” Jinki brushes one more kiss against Jonghyun’s pouting lips before turning back to his own pizza. He can hear Jonghyun’s soft grumbling and Taemin’s quiet laughter, but he doesn’t turn around to check on them, just waits for Jonghyun and Taemin to finish their pizzas to put them all in the oven and follow them back to the living room.

Jonghyun decides on a horror movie just so they can squish up in between the two of their boyfriends, hand caught in each of theirs and kisses pressed to cheeks before the movie begins. When it does, Jonghyun brings their legs up onto the couch, squeezing their hands  _tight_  and jumping at every little scare. It’s adorable, and Jinki lets go of Jonghyun’s hand to wrap an arm around their shoulder, biting back a smile at the way they squeak.

“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says then, towards the end of the movie, when Jonghyun has their face buried in faer neck, “don’t be scared. Jinki and I will protect you, baby. We’re here. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jonghyun mumbles, and their words are still muffled and they’re still definitely scared, but their tone is strong and they  _relax_  when they say, “okay, thank you.” And then, almost an afterthought, quiet and shy, “I love you. Both of you.”

“We love you too,” Jinki says, and even if Taemin doesn’t say anything other than a quiet  _yeah_ , Jinki knows fae love Jonghyun just as much as he does, and that they love the both of them too.


End file.
